projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
YOU'VE BEEN LIED TO
Jared discusses the controversies surrounding him, and gives his side of the argument. To readers: As this topic has been discussed to death, please do not add your opinions here. Synopsis Jared was lied to, as were the viewers. Jared was in sheer disbelief after what has happened to him in the last few months. There were serious allegations made against Jared a few months ago, which are false, and Jared has proof. Serious allegations need to be taken seriously. Jared has been talking to law experts and lawyers making sure he can talk about it. Jared was demonized and dehumanized. The few things Jared did try to post were met with outrage, and anyone trying to defend Jared were met with threats and were silenced. Jared hopes that people are willing to listen. The allegations were that Jared was exchanging nudes on Snapchat and Tumblr. Jared admits that he did, and that it was for consenting adults only. Some people brought it up to him. It was an open invitation for those who wanted to do it. Jared never singled out individuals. Everyone would be treated with the same respect, and it was not supposed to be about power. No one involved was given special rewards like being a mod, and nobody was threatened. Jared admits that there was a power imbalance. There was an incentive to do it, as Jared was a popular YouTuber. Jared completely understands why people would be mad at him for that reason, and apologises to them. Jared doesn't feel that he was being predatory. The main allegations regarding this were two people both named Charlie. Their tweets had serious allegations. They both claimed that they participated while underaged, that Jared knew that they were, and that he was OK with it. Chai has deleted his accusations. Charlie has also deleted theirs. After their narratives were questioned, the tweets were deleted. Jared still has the receipts. He paraphrases what the Charlie's said. Chai said that he has no evidence of Jared's messages. Nothing that Chai says sounds familiar to Jared at all. Jared realizes that people will take the side of whoever fires first, and that the internet agreed with Chai because of this. Jared doesn't remember talking to this person ever. Chai claimed that this happened in the first half of 2016, before Jared's Tumblr was hacked and deleted, which happened around the same time. This places the timeframe between March and May 2016. Jared discusses medium.com. Chai has a lot of stories on Medium, one of which discusses his disability. Chai got brain damage from injuries playing basketball. Chai states that he has no memory of the time period he claims when the accusations took place. Jared asks the viewer did this actually happen and if the injury case is made up. How can Chai's story add up? Jared's Tumblr was hacked and seeked to deal as much damage as possible. Nothing however, was leaked. Jared discusses 'poisoning the well.' Charlie also posted a similar story to Twitter. Charlie backed up the accusations by publishing screenshots. Jared remembers talking to Charlie. They emailed these screenshots to people Jared knows. Charlie had the entire conversation, but only carefully cropped the images to make Jared look as bad as possible. Charlie failed to show the start of the conversation, where Charlie lied about his age. The images were taken before Jared changed his profile picture. Jared did ask for their age, and they lied. They soon back-peddled on their story. Charlie continued to send messages to Jared, not the other way around. They lied during an interview. Jared didn't ask for ID's because that would dox them, and they are easily faked. Jared never sent Charlie a dick pic. Jared clarified that it was their choice to do things every time. Emails of accusations were sent out to the Game Grumps first. Not the police or the person Jared was married to at the time. The twitter account was deleted for harassment. The next day, all videos with Jared in them were privated on the Game Grumps channel. Jared was shown the emails the next day and believed it. Jared apologised to the Charlie's. Chai and Charlie both said that they wanted Jared to apologise, and he did. In the email to NormalBoots, the part about wanting an apology was removed. They then weaponized Jared's apology. NormalBoots then dropped Jared the next day. Jared was not fired. He left willingly so that the others would not be dragged down with him. Some NormalBoots members started losing subscribers. Chai and Charlie stated that they worked on this together. Their close friendship casts further doubt on Chai's claim. Jared questions why they would do something like this. They wanted money and attention. Both of them are massive Game Grumps fans. Both have Medium articles and a sexualized blog about the Game Grumps cast. "This blog is in no way age-gated" They were both successful, as both Charlie's got them more followers, views and attention. They both tried to capitilize on this. Chai pinned a tweet asking for donations. Charlie also has a commission page for art, and links to their Paypal. Chai has a post claiming to be famous. Pamela Horton has also posted her own statements. Her statement says that at a Nintendo event, Jared looked up his nudes and showed them to gentlemen at the event. Jared states it was at a Splatoon event. Jared had no idea what she was talking about. This isn't something Jared would do. It was confusing to Jared that they were both at other events and were friendly to each other after this. Jared had to ask other people what happened. Pamela wasn't present at the time and left out some details, and conveniently didn't include the people who were present. They were Jirard the Completionist, Matt, formerly of Smosh Games and now Toaster Ghost, and another person who wishes to be anonymous. None of them remember him doing this. Pamela likely heard it from Matt. The others all say that it didn't happen. On one of the evenings, someone mentioned that Pamela had some Bayonetta cosplay. Due to Jared's interest in cosplay due to being in a relationship with a cosplayer, Jared looked up her cosplay. Jared believes that this was a misunderstanding. Jared did not look through the internet for her nudes, and show it to strangers. Pamela goes on to make vague statements about refusing to shake her hand. She was referring to Jared's behavior at E3 a few years ago, on a panel including Jared, Pamela and MatPat. However, Jared has never done a panel with Pamela or MatPat, let alone both, and has never done a panel at E3. The circumstances do not exist. Jared requests someone to find the panel, and will be glad to eat his words if it is found to exist.Jared does not know Pamela that well. Jared does not believe that Pamela is a liar. She was probably treated with disrespect, but it was probably someone else. The truth was not important in this case. Everyone wanted to jump in on it, and to kick Jared while he was down, tweeting emojis, and clown jokes. A lot of people who had never heard of Jared were making jokes and harassing Jared. This is bullying. There was a lot of conversation on drama channels, and not one of them reached out to Jared to find out if it was true. Jared explains that no cheating happened. Jared no longer wanted to be with his wife in October 2018, and was told no. Jared had his career threatened. He saw lawyers and therapists. Jared has texts explaining this. "Due to ongoing proceedings, I am unable to show this text at this time." Holly has been called a homewrecker. It was Jared's choice to not be in the relationship any more. Holly did not cheat on Ross. Ross made it a point to support Jared. Ross moved out while Holly was at PAX West last year. None of that matters, and break ups happen. Jared encourages people to watch his videos again. Jared will be over at Twitch more now. There is a petition to get Dice, Camera, Action back on the air. The original subreddit was vandalized and shut down, so there is a new subreddit up. There are a few YouTube videos that are mostly accurate. Jared requests people to stop harassing everyone. Jared will still make videos, knowing that some people will still be made at the nudes thing, and that is OK. Make sure to ask for the other side's story before joining in on the cancel culture. Category:Videos Category:Announcement Videos